


这不是你的错

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *霉系创作*我永远喜欢几原邦彦.jpg





	这不是你的错

三成在学园前车站下车的时候原本是两手空空，但是晚秋又正好是下柿子的时候，车站前就是水果摊。在前几站的商店旁都是人满为患的，从拥挤的列车上下来的只有三成一人，月台上连呼喊乘客不要站到黄线以外的乘务员都没有——没办法，因为今天很冷嘛，三成这样安慰自己。摆在便利店外面的水果都被擦的漂漂亮亮，但是因为无人光顾而显得有点可怜。  
尤其是吊柿，挂了白霜的柿子内芯被掏空舔了甜豆馅，从前三成虽然自己不吃，但是每年这个时候，他都会买很多，填了豆馅在吃的时候要饮栗子茶，没有馅的不可以越俎代庖把蒂掐掉，要三个摞在一起，像供奉一样送到他以前喜欢的人面前。从前的秋天里，他看着面前的人直接用手拿起来吃，吃完还要舔一下黏在手指尖上的糖霜。

于是，从车站检完票出来的三成手上就又多了两袋子吊柿柿饼。大街上冷冷清清，学园是崭新，高大的建筑，只从外侧观看就已然辩不清楼层结构了。在城市外的荒野上孤零零矗立着的房屋是纯玻璃钢材结构的，脚踩在硬邦邦的地板上发出的声音极大，空洞洞的走廊里的回音互相叠加起来显得更加吵闹。石田三成心想，要是所有的学生都在，每天走在这硬邦邦的地板上，无数次被扩大，回放的噪音多么招人厌烦啊。玻璃窗来回折射，让原来已经微弱的阳光在室内也变得强烈起来，背对着光行走的三成后背被照射的暖乎乎的，接着一拐弯，后背上温热的感觉消失了，他走上了一条没有暖光照射，阴冷的走廊。两侧的门上都贴着专门开模打印着教员名字的塑料板。唯独在走廊尽头的房间上没有写着名字，原先只标着房门号的贴板贴在门把手上方：B22-0C。

三成轻轻地敲了三下门，没听到里面有人脚步挪动的声音就响起了门锁机括弹开的声音。这扇走廊尽头的门后面是间气派漂亮的办公室，两侧还有类似于耳室一样的凹陷皆被高大的书架与书填满。正对着门的窗户与这所建筑的风格不相符，是向外伸出，附带有飘窗的，漂亮的雕花玻璃封住的细长形窗户。一个人正缩在扶手椅后面，一动不动，黑色的头发大半遮着脸。就算是已经看见有人走到他面前了，也是丝毫不动。

“我从‘外面’过来看你了，曹丕。”三成划拉开放在桌子上的烟灰缸，茶杯还有无数被揉成团的信纸，把装有柿子干的纸袋搁到曹丕的办公桌上，一个金属制的相框被碰倒了。三成捡了起来，是自己的照片，是五年前拍摄的照片：原版的照片被放大剪裁，年轻一点的自己正在斜眼睥睨着镜头，这幅样子被拍了下来，被小心翼翼地放进了银色的金属架里贮藏。

“能找到这里面来真不容易。”曹丕微微偏了一下头，又马上把目光转向从一开始看着的窗外：“你也变了啊……”

“在看什么吗？”

“紫薇花，你看——就是那颗。开的花是特别的紫色，但是我只见它开过一次花。”

窗外确有棵树，但是此时正值晚秋，它已经没有开花的可能了。三成默不作声，把装着柿饼的盒子取了出来，桌子上也多了本杂志。杂志因里里面塞了东西而不平整，在刊载着曹丕的新文章的那页夹了只红包。

“新文章写的不错，我的朋友们也都看过了，知道我认识你，说无论如何也想要与你见上一面。”

曹丕还是一动不动，一声不响，他现在的世界里只有他自己，与那棵开花可能性为零的高大花树。

“过去的事我什么也没说，但是我……我……”三成说不下去了，泪腺充血真是讨厌，鼻子与眼周也会马上红起来。放在桌上的相框原来是正面抄下，压着今日的早刊的，头条被别有用心的人买下，刊登了一封指责前几日的坠楼案的檄文兼恐吓信。

“泡杯茶吧，三成。”曹丕轻声说道，他模仿着五年前的语气吩咐三成。三成记着，五年前也是如此，缩在他怀里，用温暖，眉毛湿漉漉的额头顶在他胸口的曹丕也是这么对他说的“三成，我嗓子痛，泡杯茶吧。”

在三成赤裸着身体把茶盘端回来的时候，曹丕用相机拍了这一张照片，曝光得过于厉害以至于除了三成怒目而视的脸其他的地方都噪点虚浮朦朦胧胧的。但是在那之后没多久，曹丕就从他身边逃走了，这是很显而易见的结局，三成觉得，恋爱无疾而终也要比收场惨淡强许多。不过，那个在冰冷的清晨浇花，恐惧于花瓣会在正午时被冷水冻伤的曹丕，会难得的感受到刹那间的美好而恍惚意识到自己是活着的曹丕从他的生活中被抹去了的时候，三成也为了他被一起带走的情感而失落过。

“这是和别人订婚的戒指吗？”曹丕的眼睛终于从一直眺望的窗外转移到了三成的身上，三成的左手上，除了与右手相同的两支护甲之外，指节上还有一只亮晶晶的，金色的指环。

“不是……我戴上它是想确认自己能以现在的姿态行动多久。他对我很温柔，即便是两个人同时在说谎，也能互相理解。但是我也害怕，说不定只是他在单方面的接受我而已。”

三成把右手叠上了左手，盖住了那只权当做是订婚戒指的首饰：“他是远比我有才的人，别的人一眼就能看出来了，什么样的夸奖都不能算是褒奖，因为他生来便是这样的人……”

所以在吉继生病的时候，三成是感觉十分欣喜的，是神在奖励一直注目着闪耀之物的自己，所以当做奖赏赐给了无法与绝美之物匹配的他自己，让他应当仰望的人来到了他身边。

“为此感到麻痹了吧？感到满足了吗？”曹丕呷了一口放凉了的茶，苦涩的嘴里灌进了甘味的水又重新被滋润了。“美丽之物并不是只会令人心神愉悦的东西，那是第一次握着通了电的风筝线，第一次头顶的天空被巨大的飞行器遮蔽的战栗感。所以我不相信有永恒的一直不变美丽的东西。被制成标本的东西，不过是自私的人如同霸占母亲乳房一样的私欲作祟罢了。”

“你这是什么意思。”

“我是在说自己的事情。”

三成想起了一件事，五年前的夏天，在曹丕逃离他前的一个月，他最后一次与自己确认两人之间的爱意有多深厚之后，他就不辞而别了。

“三成，你相信我是具有才能的人吗，还是注定一事无成的人？什么都无法了解的话，我什么话都不会与你说的时候，你会选择哪一个我？”

“在胡说什么呢。”被这么问的三成其实是羞于诚实回答的，这样在危险的边界线上摇摆不定的才子最令人着迷。精神完全，捉摸不透的人只会让人恐惧。那一晚站在河岸边差一脚就会跌落的曹丕的姿态在三成心中便是美丽且没有超越安全边缘的。就如同慕残雕塑家一样，完整的雕塑如果雕刻的过于美丽，全然具有神性是不会令人麻痹的。 如被画了几世纪的圣赛巴斯汀受难像一样，遭人陷害；性侵犯；被乱箭射死的只留下一具裸体艳尸的圣人才是美丽的。

“现在的我就如被剥制的标本一样。没有办法开始，也没有办法结束。在这个时间停止的桃源乡里我注定一事无成，就算是这样，你还是要接触我吗？”

“你是在赶我走吗？”三成站了起来，走到曹丕身边厉声逼问他。

“是这样，放在我桌子上，愚蠢庸俗的人的新闻你也看到了吧？”曹丕静静地说到：“无论如何她也相信，自己是能够改变我的人，所以来到了我身边，选择了死亡想要改变我。”

三成想象出来了，在他躲避曹丕的时间里，有一个和他一般的女人主动接触了曹丕，在空无一人的房屋里，与他从前照顾曹丕的情绪一般事无巨细地照拂他。在冬天最容易生口疮的时候煲猪肺汤放百合；在他思绪阻塞的时候，主动做如切肤割肉一般的剖析用自己痛苦的姿态丰沃曹丕的笔杆。他用手抓着曹丕的衣领，将他压在上面的沙发床，说不定正是两人秘密苟且的温床。费尽心思才另曹丕停滞的生活重新活动起来，但是正期待着下一个结果的她可获得的回报也就仅此而已了，所以被从这个世界上抹去了。

“你觉得我也是这样的人吗，仅仅只会喜欢足够美丽的人是吗？”三成抓着曹丕衣领的手没法松开，不由自主的肌肉痉挛导致他的手指无法放松。

那天夜里，三成在河里放下纸灯之后，就看见了半截身子落在河川中的曹丕。穿着漂亮的衣服，皮肤苍白，和被安置在棺木中的弟弟一模一样，也就是这个时候，才放入水里的纸灯就吸了水翻进河中去了。

『 “大家拼拼凑凑成为了家人，但是看着一直以来，我们只不过是维持着和睦的假象，用互相躲避来维持着还可以住在一起的纽带。所以弟弟出生的时候我第一次意识到，是我没有办法接受会有人爱我这个事实，他一句话也不会说，连眼睛都没有睁开，我们没有血缘关系，但是第一次见到他，我就知道他必定需要我。”』

曹丕想起来了，这是那天晚上，他试图投河却因为低血糖晕倒在河岸，他吃着三成给他的葬礼馒头时说的话。

“可不可以不要拒绝我，来到你身边是那么艰难，我一直都在忍耐。哪怕是一次，我也想要被你奖励，证明我没有说谎，一直以来的努力没有白费。”三成忍不住的抽泣了起来，虽然已经到了胸口憋闷喘不过气来的地步，可是还是止不住流下来的眼泪。突然，曹丕捧住了他的脸，用亲吻回应了他。  
……  
『夏季的午后正是最潮湿闷热的时候，三成用手拢了一下快要被电风扇卷进去的头发，马上就被曹丕扯进了怀中。不过对方这次并不是要再次性交的信号，反而显得忧心忡忡，和应激反应下用手揉搓安抚毯的小孩子一样。  
“怎么了？”三成抓住了他的手，曹丕的指缝之间全是冷汗。

“后篇，我怎么也想不出来了。”

“想不出来了就不要想了，又不是暑假作业……要继续吗？”

曹丕不耐烦地推开了三成，一个人蹭到了被褥的边缘上。三成快笑出来了，这个时候的曹丕才是最感性，最可爱的。他翻身用胳膊搭在了曹丕的肩上，轻声安慰他：“总会有办法的，总会有办法的。”』

“三成。“

“三成，醒一醒。”三成又被曹丕叫醒的时候，已经是深夜了，手表上的时间是十点半。  
“十一点二十三是最后一班返程的列车，快点收拾一下，该回去了。”

“但是……”

“我知道，但是这样已经足够了，从前我一直生活在如同警世寓言的恐惧之中，唯恐怕一次的行为不端而招致他人的耻笑。所以憎恶别人随随便便的爱意。只是靠嘴说出来的话没有任何被信任的价值，可正是因为这样，我才需要别人向我说一万遍，一千遍我爱你，一直渴望用死才能换取的爱意可以幸运地降临到我身上。但是……但是，当第二天早上起来的时候，我又是独自一人，迟早有一天又会感到厌烦。我讨厌这样的自己，这样的我最后终究还是一事无成。所以明天醒来的时候，我想要去看他人从未见过的风景，我想要你记住现在这样的我，唯一一次可以坦率潇洒的站在你面前的我，对不起。”


End file.
